Who said life was easy?
by TheChibberd
Summary: A 19-year-old Bart finds himself guilty of a crime and ends up on community service. At first the pupils of springfield elemenatary are disgusted with his loyalty, but as he finds himself again he gains respect and become a role model for the young.
1. I fought the law

"Why you little!" Homer cried. Bart span round and punched his dad in the face.

"Bart! Don't punch your farther in the face!" Marge growled, "you're in enough trouble already!"

Bart was nineteen and had just broken the news to his family had he was going to court. Marge had taken it pretty wellBart thought. Instead of crying like she did when Bart was sent to juvie she seemed more angry this time. Lisa was out at university and had not yet heard the news. Marge decided to phone her. Homer cowered in the corner shielding his face from his son and whimpering softly.

"Pethetic," Bart said as he turned away.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Said Marge, grabbing his collar. Bart was a typical teenager. He was always in a bad mood and had the shortest attention span in the world.

"Well?" Said Marge expecting a reply from her inition question. Bart shrugged and lolloped upstairs. Although he had a flat with milhouse, the simpsons household was like a second home to him. He walked into his room and flung open his door.

"Bart!" Cried Maggie racing up to her older brother. Maggie admired Bart. She knew if she needed to talk about anything Bart could help. To her, he knew everything.

"Maggs!" Bart said opening his arms. The two stood hugging each other for a second, before Bart knelt down infront of her.

"Maggs, I want you to know most of anyone. I've got into trouble with the law..."

"Are you going to jail?" Said Maggie cutting him off, sounding scared.

"I don't know, that's all I'll say, I don't know."

"Guilty!"

Bart's head sank. He wandered out of the court, handcuffed and ashamed. He was placed in a cell. three months! How would he survive. He hated jail. Yes, he maybe cool, but not tough, and the ones that envied him would surely beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Yea, he's shit," said one of the three figures snarling and sneering at Bart from outside his cell. Bart wasn't listening. He was looking down, thinking deeply.

"Scumbag! Oi! Scumbag!" Shouted one of the others. Bart looked up, he was sure he recignised that voice.

"Dolph Stearbeam! Well I never!" Bart said as if he was a long lost companion.

"Bart?" Dolph was shocked, "what you doing here?" Bart's head sank again at the thought.

"Outta the way! Oi! Back to your cells!"

The three scattered.

"Simpson? You got a visitor!"

"Hey Bart, came to give you bail." The squeeky voice warmed Bart's ears. Milhouse. Had his voice actually ever broke Bart thought sometimes.

"Why'd you do it?" Asked Milhouse as the two wandered up the stairs to their flat. Bart shrugged as the two opened the door. The flat was a dump. Empty crisp packets and beer cans littered the floor. "Comunity service, eh?" Bart looked up at his friend.

"And?" He replied.

"At our old school," Milhouse hinted.

"I know, I've got to put up with another year of Skinrash!" Bart was angry now.

"When do you start?" Quized Milhouse.

"Next term."

"That's next week!"

"Duh!" Bart slapped his head with the palm of his hand. He stood up and stormed out of the flat, he needed time alone.

**Sorry for the short chapter, it's just to get you into the story, please read and review. I will tell you what happened, and why Bart was sent to jail.**

**Charlie :)**


	2. Going back to hell

"What was the point?" Lisa said down through the phone.

"Dunno?" Bart shrugged as he said the words. It wasn't such a great crime. All he did was steal a car... Whilst being drunk... And high on drugs. He was lucky to get away with community service he thought as he recapt the events in the past week. He had been really mean to Milhouse, he'd gave him bail for a point. Wait! This wasn't like me, Bart thought to himself.

"Hello, hello... Hello?" Lisa was calling down the phone. Bart put it back on the wall.

The next day he arrived at springfield elemenatry for the first day of his service, and he wasn't looking forward to it. 'A new start' Marge had said earlier. Bah! A new start, Bart felt like he was going back to hell, to serve the devil. As he walked in the children glared at him. To them he was just another teacher - another enemy. Bart wandered warely into Principal Skinner's office.

"Ah, Bart," Skinner said, "glad you're here - will you excuse me? I need to go and get some paperwork for you to fill out."

Bart twiddled his thumbs as he looked around the office. It was exactly how he remembered it. He looked at the pictures on the walls. There was one of Lisa. 'Head girl' it read in captions underneath it. Another was of Charlie, one of Lisa's boyfriends when she was younger. The caption read: 'head boy'. Huh, Bart thought, what did he turn out to be - He left her last year to go back to England and study at Oxford. The door burst open and a boy stood there below Skinner looking very angry. Skinner nudged him in. As the boy sat down he spat at Skinner. Bart felt like laughing, but told himself not to. If Skinner was not satisfied with his service it would be back to jail. Bart shuddered at the thought.

"Now, Bart, I want you to run the detention room tonight, ok?" Bart nodded. "I need you to sign these sheets now, while I deal with our Jimmy here." Skinner was already bossing about. Bart felt like spitting in his face too. He pulled out a pen and began to sign his name at the bottom of every sheet. How many sheets were there? It must have been about two hours he had been signing. He looked up.

"Finished?" Skinner asked.

"Yea."

"Good, go and run the detention, it's nearly the end of the day and I want you to make sure it all goes smoothly."

Bart wandered down the corridor passing lockers. He pinpointed his old one and read the name: Jimmy Reynolds. Bart recignised that name, Reynolds, where did he know it. Sherri and Terri, it couldn't be. Little Jimmy was the younger brother of the two most annoying girls in the school when Bart was there. He passed rooms. As Mrs. Krabapel came out of her room to quickly have a fag she dropped her lighter.

"Wait! I'm seeing things again, I must be." Her mouth was open wide, "it's my worst nightmare." Bart stared at the gasping woman. He looked around him to check it was him she was gaping and talking about. It was.

"Freak!" He muttered as he scuffed away. He passed Mrs. Hoover's room and heard her burst out of the door as he came passed just to check it was really him. Finally he rounded the bend and unlocked the door of the detention room. About 20 children filtered in scowling at him. They sat down at the desks and began to work. Bart sat at the front and pulled out a porn magazine. The children stopped working and stared at the front cover. There was a picture of a woman wearing a red thong, but no bra. Bart looked up.

"What?" He questioned. A few chidren began to giggle, some burst out laughing. Suddenly Skinner walked in.

"What's all the fuss?" He said angrily before realising what Bart was reading. He grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the room, like he used to do when Bart was in trouble. He pulled him all the way to the office and sat him down in the chair.

"I'll take that," Skinner said stretching out a hand.

"I call theft," Bart replied hugging the magazine to himself.

"Not while you're under my rules," skinner returned. Bart sighed and handed over the comic.

"So... You still on it with Krabapel?" Bart asked making conversation.

"Just get back in that detention room!" Bellowed Skinner.

**Sorry for another short chapter, it's a bit longer than the first. I hope you enjoyed it, I will update soon, and please continue to R&R.**


	3. Church on sunday

"It is my nightmare!" Screamed Mrs. Krabapel as Bart wandered past for the second day running. Today he was put in as a substitute teacher. His class was the one little Jimmy was in. He looked around the classroom as if to say: What do I do? The children glared back at him as if they had hollow heads. Someone's bubble gum popped and Bart's head snapped round. It was a girl!! He was amazed. No girl when he was around would dare to eat bubble gum! Girls were good he thought to himself.

"Bart! Bart!" It was Skinner. Bart didn't want to look round. "Bart! Aren't you going to deal with that?" Bart sighed and made a gesture to the girl as if to say sorry, but you have to go. She glared on at him angrily. Jimmy spat at Bart and landed a direct hit on his face.

"No one puts out my girl!" He shouted standing up.

"Sit down and get on with your work!" Bart shouted back without thinking. Man he hated it when the teachers used to say that to him. He sat down at his front desk and switched on the computer. He waited for it to load and put his feet up. He loaded up the internet and typed in Facebook.

"School system blockage!!" Bart screamed angrily. The whole class looked up from their work, there were a few giggles lingering around the classroom. He couldn't believe it! He had forgotten how to hack the school systems!! He racked his small brains for the solution to his problem.

"Yes!" He whispered to himself as Facebook loaded on the screen.

_Jessica Lovejoy: I 3 u Bart!_

_Bart Simpson: I 3 u 2!_

_Jessica Lovejoy: gtg, parents nagging!! 3 u!_

_Bart Simpson: C ya! 3_

"What ya doin?" Asked a squeaky voice. Bart who had been rocking happily on his chair, flew of backwards and knocked down the interactive whiteboard.

"How long have you been watching?" He asked the boy he didn't even know yet.

"Since you typed in your password - **.J.L **isn't it?" Bart was infuriated. He pointed to the exit and the boy wandered slowly to the door, sniggering as he went. The class were in hysterics.

At the end of the day Bart wandered home exhausted. He slumped in front of the tv. Maggie, now 10, was watching her Itchy and Scratchy collection box she got for Christmas last year. Lisa was out at Uni still and Homer was obviously at Moe's, 'drowning out his suffering'. Bart wandered up to his room and pulled off his shirt.

"Psst!" What was that? Bart thought.

"Psst!" Was that it again. He peered out of his window. There stood at the bottom of his garden was Jessica. Bart beckoned her in.

"Heard you were sent to jail?" She began. Bart nodded. "What'd ya do?" She asked.

"Nothing much," Bart lied, he was a master at lying and phony apologies.

"Is making love an offence?" Jessica questioned wrapping an arm around his waist. She slid her lips to his making very light contact.

"Bart!" It was Marge's call. "Bart! Come down here!"

"Go!" Bart whispered. Jessica clambered out the window and jumped down.

"See ya soon," she replied blowing a kiss before running off into the night.

As summer rolled in not much changed except Bart was becoming more popular with the children. By now he was finding his old self again. He came out with insults and comebacks for all the teachers and Seymour. He was becoming a role model. He even looked after the children like they were his own, and spoiled them. In detention, he made paper aeroplanes out of the work sheets and they had thrown them at all the teachers who dared set foot on the rebel's turf. He stuck up for the children who got bullied:

"Hey ginner! Give us your lunch money!"

"Hey! Leave him alone! Look - you're black, and you're blonde! no offense, but what makes you have the right to pick on him!" This was Bart stepping in.

And the biggest of all that all the children admired. When Bart was put in as a substitute teacher he would let them do 'Sod all!' The children loved it. All was fine until one day.

"Bart! My office!" This was usual after Bart had done something the children loved. When the two were in the safe concealment of the office Skinner broke the news.

"Bart, if I had it my way now, you'd be back in jail."

"What?"

"But, as the children love you so much, I've decided to let the court decide, Bart, this is to be your last day of community service here."

Bart trudged back to the classroom and sat at the desk. The children sensed his angst and discomfort.

"What's wrong Bart?" Asked Tom, a small black haired boy, one of the nicest, but mischievous in the class.

**Sorry for another short chapter, but it's nearly finished now, and I apolagise already if anyone takes offence from some of the words used in the story so far. if you like it, please continue to R&R.**

**lol, Charlie**


	4. Facebook

"Please, please can we think this over?" Pleaded Bart.

"No, I'm sorry, the kids might like you, but you're a bad influence, who said life was easy?" Skinner replied.

As Bart slumped away down out the school he took one look back. With a tear in his eye he watched the children at the front gate waving. As he entered his home Marge greeted him.

"Hi Bart, how was your day?" Bart grumbled back in the usual way. He wandered up the stairs, turned on his laptop and logged on to facebook.

_**Jessica Lovejoy: **__Hi Bart, how r u?_

_**Bart Smpsons: **__Depressed :(_

_**Jessica Lovejoy: **__Mind if I come over? I'll cheer you up?_

_**Bart Simpson: **__Go for it_

Bart closed the lid of his laptop and lay back on his bed, waiting for the doorbell to ring. As he waited he thought of the children he would never see again, all the friends he'd made.

"Bart! Jessica's here!" Screamed Marge from the front door. Bart sat up. "I don't think he's quite himself at the moment, see if you can cheer him up, he's in his room." Marge wandered off into the kitchen as Jessica climbed the stairs.

"Hi bart," Jessica said opening his room door. Bart grumbled and looked up. Jessica bruised his cheek gently with a kiss. Bart lay back again on his bed and sighed deeply. Jessica pushed her lips against his and slid her tounge into his mouth. She was suprised he let her in from his mood, but he wasn't fighting back. His tounge lay low in his mouth and instead of challenging with her for teritory he just gave her access like it was nothing. This was the point Jessica knew something was really wrong. Usually he sparked, usually something happened. But no, there was something terribly wrong.

"Bart..." He looked up as she spoke.

"Uhuh?" Bart mumbled.

"What's up?"

"Uh, got banned from community service. All those friends I made that I'll never see again." There was no reply, the two sat in silence for minutes. The silence was broken by a loud long beep. Bart sat up. He looked at his laptop. He had forgotten, he was still on facebook! He opened the lid and looked at the screen.

_One friend requets pending..._

Bart looked at the screen for a second before there was another loud beep.

_Two friend requests pending..._

He looked at Jessice who was staring at the screen. There was another beep, then another, then another.

_Three friend requests pending..._

_Four friend requests pending..._

_Five friend requests pending..._

_Thirty-six friend requests pending..._

Bart clicked the link. His face lit up.

"What? Who are they?" Jessica looked at Bart quizingly.

"They're all from school! Look, I recignise them all. There's little jimmy Reynolds, and his girlfriend, chewing gum girl Natasha, and there's the fittist girl in all 4th grade, Emily Jones." Bart was amazed. "They must have all gone straight home and added me!" He lay back in his bed and sighed. But this time it wasn't a sigh of sorrow, or pain, but a sigh of relief. He turned to look at Jessica, she was looking athim angrily.

"Am I really not that important to you?" She said her arms folded. Bart looked at her balnkly for a second, and then kissed her on the cheek. She was still angry. So, he did it again, and again, and again, until she began to smile and the rolled over together, kissing and hugging, just like kids.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, this is the end now, so please r&r the finished project.**

**lol, Charlie**


End file.
